The purpose of this approved continuation application is to attempt to evaluate the physiologic response patterns in the various forms of human shock and critical illness with regard to the role of myocardial adequacy in compensating for peripheral and pulmonary failure, and to also evaluate the influence of the adequacy of oxygen transport mechanisms as a limiting factor in myocardial compensation in various balanced and unbalanced hyperdynamic shock states. A specific aspect of this investigation will be to define "normal" and "abnormal" trajectories of recovery in each of the various shock states and to investigate those physiologic factors which may be favorably influenced by therapeutic measures so as to convert an "abnormal" response trajectory to a more "normal" one. The second line of effort will be an attempt to quantitatively define clinically and experimentally, and then to simulate, these interactions so that expected response patterns may be anticipated in advance of actual therapy. Such simulation will also be used to test the observability of primary phenomena from the clinically obtained data and to establish consistant hypothesis for physiologic testing, first in the experimental and then in the clinical setting.